The Oncoming Storm
by BinxDiAngelo
Summary: When Binx, the shadow master, meets the ninja and her opposite, Lloyd, trouble begins to stir. Will she understand the true meaning of love? Read samuraifan282 's story's The samurais apprentice and rise of magic to understand some characters. Better than summery.


Hi! Binx here! I wrought this with samuraifan282! I suggest you read her story's first to under this this story! Alexus and rylan (later) belong to her! The song hanging tree and ninjago don't belong to us eather! (Yet)! Enjoy!

Chapter one: Who's this?

It was a dark and stormy night. Binx Lillyin heard some voices in the ally next to the roof she was standing on. 'Hum...let's have some fun!' She thought to herself. Her long dark brown hair that was streaked with blond and purple was in a up down due like always. She was in the common black jeans and purple t-shirt with a black aviator jacket and black combat boots like always. Her magical black iron ring was on her hand like usual. It turns into the black iron sword she uses as a weapon. Stygian iron to be precise. Binx looked over the ledge to see who it is. THE NINJA! And the samurai apprentice! Oh this will be good! So what does she do? She makes shadow warriors creep up on the ninja and girl to see what they would do. She just loves to see new technics! Binx sits on the roof to see where they could not spot her.

'Oh...this will be fun!' Binx squeals to herself. Then a shadow warrior almost cuts the samurai apprentice. She's fast. Good.

The apprentice looked around. "What in the Holy Roman Empire is going on?" She asked, backing up a bit and pulled out her sword. "I don't know Alexus." a man with spiky brown hair and red gi replied, taking out a sword. "Is anyone there?" The blue ninja called. "Jay, be honest, since when had anyone ever replied to that?" The black ninja asked. "Right, but still, good just in case!" The blue ninja, Jay, defended himself, pulling out a pair of nunchucks and swinging them around expertly. "Light can rid the darkness!" Alexus said, her irises turning silver as her sword began to radiate a powerful glow. "I see where you're heading," The golden/green ninja said, forming an orb of golden power, lighting up the ally. He's Binx's opposite. He's fire, ice, lightning, earth and light. She's wind, sound, techno, water sand shadows. Yet at the same time he is her equal. It's so strange. But still, she's scared of him

The shadows fleed the oncoming brightness. "Is it me, or was that too easy?" Alexus asked, her eyes turning back to dark hazel. "Either way, good job, Alex, for tapping into your sword's power," the white one, zane She thinks the said in the midst of the fight, complimented. "Thanks," Alexus said. "If there's anyone there, and we know there is, reveal yourself, now!" The black one, Cole she's thinks, called out. 'Now for some fun!' She thought. Standing up in the roof they hear her say, "now now! I was only having some fun! I wanted to see what you did when my shadow warriors attacked. It was all in good fun!" She says dangling her foot off the side like she was going to jump. "Whoa whoa, wait! YOUR shadow warriors?" Said Jay. She dropped of the side of the building earning a gasp, tell they saw She was floating about halfway up the building standing on nothing. "Yes my shadow warriors. Why?" Binx say's walking on the wind and in-front of the apprentice and the green ninja, but still next to a shadow for a quick retreat.

"Why in the name of Ood kind did you send freaking shadows after us?" Alexus asked, backing up a bit. "Apparently, because her idea of fun is very different from a normal person's," Kai, the red one, said, stepping forward, with his hand on the hilt of his sword still. Binx smiled at them. "Ya. I found that out a long time ago..." Looks down to the side sad for a second remembering her two sisters fun were way different than her's. But then she looks up and smile trying to hid the pain of difference. "But anyways...would you plz take your hand away from your sword? I don't want to hurt you, you know. It was just a shadow attack! Really!" Looks exasperated. Then remembered somthing. "Wait a skaro minute! Did you say odd kind?! As in...you know...oh gallifray...do you mean doctor who?!" "The race of the Ood, singing songs about the DoctorDonna," Alexus said expertly. "Oh no, another nerd?" Kai asked. "No, I'm a fanwarrior!" Alexus said boldly. "Whatever, who are you?" Kai asked her. "I'm bi...no no no...I can't tell you. You may call me Lo-Ruhamah for it means not pitied, as I will not be pitied for a loss of mine." I say looking sad and pale as if the life was drained out of me and my brown eyes turned grey. Looking at them she said, "I should go. I am not wanted anywhere and I should find shelter." Saying this almost like a robot, emotionless. It's so different from the hyper kid they saw not one minute ago. It's as if the topic of her loss was undesirable, and painful. Walking passed Lloyd and Kai she was about to step into the shadows.

Cole noticed Alexus had a certain expression on her face. It was a look he knew well. She was thinking, hard. "What's on your mind?" He asked her. "She blinked seven times in the last minute," Alexus said quickly. "What?" He asked. "It's curious, because when one blinks less than twice a minute, it means they're lying, and you blink a considerably less when you're more interested in the topic, so it's obvious she wasn't lying. That, or she has anti-social habits," Alexus said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "What, who notices that stuff?" Kai asked. "Me, consulting detective in training. I make deductions," Alexus said

"Okay, Sherlock, anything else we should know?" Kai asked sarcastically. "Yes, I point and laugh at archeologist," Alexus said, smiling huge.

Binx looks at her dumbfound. "How...I do to. Story's and archaeology, same difference...but how do you know I wasn't lying? I wasn't but..." She shakes her head. "Plus I don't talk to people much from the fact of well..."makes a shadow rose appear and disappear in my hand. "Understand?" "I'm just clever," Alexus said. "I swear, if we weren't in the middle of a mission, I would kiss you right now," Cole said, grinning at Alexus. She blushed, but still smiled. "Anyway, I said anti-social habits, meaning intensive time on some sort of electronic device, reading often, or you've encountered Weeping Angels before," Alexus said quickly without missing a beat. "Anyways, if you're done with that, where are you heading?" Kai asked the girl.

Binx thinks of her problem. So many evils out there and She can't do anything to help! "No where. I am just going to find a bit of shelter tell I can go back to my sisters and mentors and br...oh never mind...I almost forgot." Tears well up but she wipes them away and shadow travle to the end of the ally and look back. "Wait. Why would you even want to know?" "It's what we do, defend the people of Ninjago against evil," Cole said. 'They can't against my enemies. ' she thinks bitterly. "Not me, I just made it up as I go along," Alexus said. "That explains a lot," Kai said. "Oh well, hope we cross paths in the future," Jay said. "There's been very little activity lately, not have threats to the land," Alexus explained as they started to walk away. "If you need to find us, we live on a flying boat, you can't miss it," Cole said. "Have a good day, laters!" Alexus called. "Ok. Um...I just need to let you know, 'Times of now, there is not one, that is safe, from the shadowtons." Then she jogs towards the park across the street. Sits down and starts to sing the hanging tree thinking that the ninja would have left her alone.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered he three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Good voice, interesting lyrics," a voice said, shocking her. Binx doesn't sing for people. Alexus was in back of the bench, leaning on it. Seeing her shocked expression, she smiled. "Did you really think that we'd leave you alone? For one, you're an interesting character, Two, it's freezing tonight, and you'll can catch you death by cold. You are more than welcome to stay on the boat, plus, this isn't the first time I've brought interesting people aboard," Alexus said, extending a hand of friendship to Binx.

Of course pulled back. "I...I don't really do touching. The 12th doctor said and I quote, 'never trust a hug.' We'll I don't trust anything really for no one trusts me. I'm a shadow person and you heard me sing? Oh great starclan I think I'm gunna die! I sound bad! And it's not what I do..." But in truth Binx did sing great. But she thought not. "I should go..." Stands up and runs into another ally way. But then a hand grabs Binx and pushes her agents a wall. Once she saw who was trying to get her, she got mad and scared. So she screamed and started to fight. But there were two many of them, and the main one had a knife! And 'oh no...no no no! It can't be! That is the person who killed my brother! The Shadowtons are back! Thats it!' She thinks. "You killed him!" The ninja hear her screech. "Cuz' he was weak! And like him I'll kill you too!" said Thistleclaw, the person with a knife grinning. He made a cut on her neak. No to deep but it still stung. Then he starts to choke her and spots dance round Binx's site. Then a Green tornado comes in and scares them off. But as She is blacking out she see her opposite, Lloyd, start to pick her up.


End file.
